foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game Credits of The Superhero Mystery: The Return of Superheroes (2006)
The Superhero Mystery|The Return of Superheroes * Original Story by: Rick Scott and Don Bradley (with Daniel L. McCormick, Martin Greenan) Created and Developed by Workman Technologies * Main Programmer: Marc Atkin * System Programming: David Beswick, Henry Kaufman, Mathi Nagarajan * Artist: Michael Blake, Chris Chaproniere, Brendan George, Ben Hutchings, Daniel Keating, John Travers * Lead Artist: Lorne Brooks * Sound Engineer: Eric Brosius * Producer: Jonathan Chey * Lead Designer: Dorian Hart, Alexx Kay * QA Manager: Russell Jacobson * Tester: Brendon Kirk * Art Director: Ben Lee * Writer: Ken Levine * Lead Programmer: Allan Richards * Assistant Producer: Phil Sullivan * Concept Artist: Robb Waters * Additional Programmer: Bryn Bennett, Paul Dennison, Ryan Lancaster, Rowan Wyborn * Artist: Alex Boylan, James Sharpe, Scott Sinclair * Operations Manager: Stephen Chey * PR Manager: William Gardner * Office Manager: Mahala Harris * Additional Designer: Michael Johnston, Jay Kyburz, Andrew Orman, Edward Orman, Jonathan Pelling, Dean Tate * Physical Production Manager: Kate Kellogg * Manual: Meredith Levine * Website: Dave O'Toole With Help from? * Arts: Eye Candy Animation, Christian Martinez * Public Relations: Kohnke Communications, Deal Films, Tim Harvey Voice Recorded at Needles Studios (Shepparton, Victoria) * Voice Direction: Fred Ford * Voice Casting: Adam Galvin * Voice Production: Danny Sells * Voice Recording: Peter Rosen * Voice Editing: Nathan Moore Featuring the Voice Talents of * Michael Campbell as: Tim "The Minuteman" Bakker Dark Shadows Sgt. Fred Lt. Tommy Col. Robert General Frederick Evil Monkeys * Terry Fletcher as: Lord Fred Cooper Nuclear Winter Law and Order John "The Ants" Miller Killer Shout Civilian Male Leaders Doc "Microwave" Bills Ted "Man-Bot" Taylor Casting Shadows * Tanya Glows as: Eve "Hanky Panky" Lowe Sea Urchin Light Shadows Civilian Female Leaders Civilian Female #1 Civilian Female #2 Civilian Female #3 Civilian Female #4 Civilian Female #5 * Jim Moore as: Civilian Male #1 Civilian Male #2 Civilian Male #3 Civilian Male #4 Civilian Male #5 Civilian Male #6 Civilian Male #7 Michael "Mr. Rivers" Moore * Bruce Roberts as: Thug #1 Thug #2 Cop #1 Cop #2 Pilot Helicopter Pilots Police Officer Chief Director at Queensborough Managing Director at New Sunshine Walls President and CEO at New Victorialand Robert "Dr. Toasters" Palmer John "House of Death" Miles * Roger Crook as: Mayor of New Victorialand Major of Queensborough Members of New Sunshine Walls Civilian Male #8 Civilian Male #9 Civilian Male #10 Civilian Male #11 Civilian Male #12 Civilian Male #13 Civilian Male #14 Civilian Male #15 Civilian Male #16 Civilian Male #17 * Jane Rodgers as: Jane "Milky Chopper" Rice Civilian Female #6 Civilian Female #7 Civilian Female #8 Civilian Female #9 Civilian Female #10 Mechanic Woman * Michael Curt as: Dr. Danny White Mr. Jim Hounds Rick "The Who" Young Nazi General Nazi Gunner Nazi Grenadier Farmer Boy * Dennis Miller as: Plumbing Gangs Leaders Plumbing Gangs #1 Plumbing Gangs #2 Plumbing Gangs #3 Plumbing Gangs #4 Plumbing Gangs #5 Plumbing Gangs #6 Plumbing Gangs #7 Plumbing Gangs #8 * June Robbins as: Sgt. Annie Lt. Jane Col. Hanna Boulevard Gangs Leaders Boulevard Gangs #1 Boulevard Gangs #2 Boulevard Gangs #3 Boulevard Gangs #4 Boulevard Gangs #5 Boulevard Gangs #1 Boulevard Gangs #6 Boulevard Gangs #8 Boulevard Gangs #9 * Christopher Morris as: Boulevard Gangs #10 Boulevard Gangs #11 Boulevard Gangs #12 Boulevard Gangs #13 Boulevard Gangs #14 Boulevard Gangs #15 Boulevard Gangs #16 Boulevard Gangs #17 * Ann Childman as: Plumbing Gangs #9 Plumbing Gangs #10 Plumbing Gangs #11 Plumbing Gangs #12 Plumbing Gangs #13 Plumbing Gangs #14 Plumbing Gangs #15 Plumbing Gangs #16 Plumbing Gangs #17 Plumbing Gangs #18 Plumbing Gangs #19 Plumbing Gangs #20 * Dean Richardson as: Civilians Leaders Civilians #1 Civilians #2 Civilians #3 Civilians #4 Civilians #5 Civilians #6 Civilians #7 Civilians #8 Civilians #9 Civilians #10 * Annie L. McKenzie as: Civilians #11 Civilians #12 Civilians #13 Civilians #14 Civilians #15 Civilians #16 Civilians #17 * Narrated by: Tim Manley Published by ABC Television Interactive Fiction (Melbourne, Australia) * Motion Capture: Fred Hands, Jane Spells, Al Thomson, Albert Thompson, Todd Garles, Dan Sunshine, Jane Sunsets, Dave Sunrises, Jane Moon, Richard Palmer, Jane Yates, Jack Jones, David Gates, Marc Kaplan, Emily Plummer, Rob Plumber, Jim Blooms, Bill Gates * Engine Programmers: Tom Holland, Neil Evensong, Ron Horowitz, Todd Palmer, Tony Patch * Linked Play Programmer: Warren Smith * Video Studio Manager: Chris Clarke * Audio Studio Manager: Charlie Blackwell, Dan Moen * Audio Technicians: Todd Eyre * Video Technicians: John Elmes, Todd Harty * Sound Design: David Palmer * Additional Voice Directions: Donald Goons * Additional Voice Casting: Fred Hart * Additional Voice Recorders: Glenn Harvey * Production Manager: Tom Now, Fred Martin * Associate Product Manager: John Goddard * Senior Publicist: Fred Miller * Package Designer: Rick Graves * Package Copywriter: Tom Bones * Manual Creation: Tommy Holmes * Localization Coordinator: Tom Falls * Creative Services: Alex Saunders * Senior Vice President International: Rodney Daniels (Melbourne, AUS), John Thanking (Sydney, AU), Nathan Young (London, UK), Jane Santos (Manila, PH), Harvey Phillips (Dallas, TX) * Marketing Director International: Greg Butler * Sales Director International: Tommy Stevens * International Development Manager: Ralph Butler * International Product Manager: Tom Hawkins * Manangement: Dan Francis * Sound Effects: Dave Martin * Additional Music: Dan Grass * Original Musical Scored by: Michael Monaghan Japanese Animation Staff * Polygon Magic: Toshinori Suzuki, Homare Oyamada * Bean Pod Corporation: Kaori Hara * Digital Media Laboratory Inc.: Masaki Sakai, Hideaki Sato, Kaoru Naruse, Takashi Kondo * Anima Inc.: Haruyasu Akagi, Kenji Nishino, Shinji Tsutsumi, Akira Nakamura, Yuichirou Otsuka, Shinobu Ueki, Kioka Niimi, Yoshimi Hirota, Takaya Iwamoto, Hiroaki Miura * Media Vision Entertainment Inc.: Kiyotaka Motoyoshi, Akira Ono, Tetsuya Okubo * Sphereframe Inc.: Yoshihiro Sone, Martin Yara, Makoto Shitara, Rin Nakayama * NAC Inc.: Mitsuhiro Uehara, Masaya Kikuchi, Chiaki Yasukawa, Akihiro Okada * DIGI Plannet Co., Ltd.: Ken Aso, Yujin Yoshioka, Yasuyuki Watababe, Tomoyuki Otuka, Nobuyasu Aihara * Links Digiworks Inc.: Akira Sugiyama, Tetsuya Kobayashi, Atsushi Matsumoto, Akira Sakawa, Masaki Murakami, Yutaka Sonoda, Susumu Sugai, Shugeru Araki, Takamitsu Kousaka, Ryuji Tominaga, Ayako Sakuma, Fumie Kitawaki, Yoshiko Koyama, Katsugekiza, Wonder, Tony Hosokawa, Sumi Shimada, Hajime Kurihara, Motoki Kawana * CRI Middleware: Sasaki Moto, Yabuno Katsumi * Sarugakucho Inc.: Naoya Kojima, Kenichi Yoko, Atsushi Ota, Hiroki Kumehara * Digtial Hearts Co., Ltd.: Hayato Minami, Tomonori Mitani, Takashi Tamura, Kazuyuki Tsukada, Masaru Otsuka Additional Works * Video Compression Technology: Truemotion by On2 Technologies, QuickTime Graphics, QuickTime Animation, Motion JPEG * Audio Compression Technology: MP3 * Image Compression Technology: JPEG * Other Compression Technology: DivX Media Format, Flash Video, QuickTime File Format * Compression Technology: QuickTime * Additional Sound Mix: Jungle Music Laboratory, Boom Studios, Birds Fly Sound * 3-D Sound Technology: Animal House Music, Cats and Dogs Sound Effects * 2-D Audio Technology: French Fries Sound System * External Art Production: Capcom, Nintendo, Sega, GreenyWorld Studios * Additional Services: Technicolor SA (International Success), Mark V Studios (Charlotte, North Carolina), Dan Young Casting (Melbourne, Victoria), Thompson Entertainment (Seattle, WA), Nelson Associates (London, England), Michael Miller's Cube Entertainment (Worthing, England), Extra Enterprises (Toronto, Ontario), AnimalWorks Films (Greenville, South Carolina) * Additional Works: Holes Studios (Campbelltown, NSW) * Middleware Support: Loving Films (Manila, Philippines), Walt Disney Foundations (Nashville, TN), Heaven Pictures (Los Angeles, CA) * Middleware Technicalogy by: ADX * Thanks to: All the other Workman Tech. Staff, the Workman partners and spouses, the Fans of Superhero! at www.thesuperheromystery-fans.com.au, Freedom Reborn and all the other fan sites, the helpful people at NDl, Brian Benincasa, Brett Schnepf, Frederick U. Fierst, David P. Grenewetzki, Peter Phillips, Michael Linhares, Alex Benavides, Dr Mike, Eric Dieter, Adam Kahn, Philip O'Neil, Patrick Dillon, Guy Welch, Stephen Wickes, Phil Dalton, Tom Chick, everyone who helped focus test the game, thank you and playing for Toad33, and the staff managers of ABC Television * Producer: Tom Davidson * Executive Producers: Dan Heist * Head of ABC TV: Greg Mournings © Australian Broadcasting Corporation 2006